<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grimoires and Wands by Zimzimgar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340948">Grimoires and Wands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimzimgar/pseuds/Zimzimgar'>Zimzimgar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Character Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Harry is Yami, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, The Sorting Hat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimzimgar/pseuds/Zimzimgar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dumbledore left Harry Potter on the doorstep of No 4 Privet Drive, he would have never imagined the boy would vanish to another dimension. Now 13 years later, just when he had given up, the boy was delivered right to him, but not like he would have wanted. Instead of a weapon he could manipulate, he got a strong man calling himself a knight, along with his dysfunctional squad.</p>
<p>Crossposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who the Hell is Harry Potter?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 - Who the Hell is Harry Potter?</strong>
</p><p>It had been a fateful night when little Harry Potter had struck down one of the most dangerous Dark Wizards of the last century.</p><p>As young Harry lay on the doorstep of Privet Drive No. 4 to be discovered by his relatives in the morning, no one could have expected what was about to happen.</p><p>As Petunia Dursley was approaching the front door to get the milk, the boys magic was able to feel her and it could feel that its bearer would only suffer if left here, so in a bout of not so accidental underage magic, it gathered itself and with a resounding crack sent it's bearer away. Not just to a different place, but a whole different dimension.</p><p>So when Petunia opened her front door after being startled by the sudden loud noise all she found was that the milk had not yet been delivered and that there seemed to be a small crack in the stone of her doorstep, but apart from the milkman being late everything was perfectly normal.</p><p>Across the land in an old Scottish castle, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. Being happy that he was able to put 'the boy who lived' with his abusive family, so he would have an easily controllable weapon when the time came.</p><p>After all, the devices and wards that he had set up didn't indicate any problems, but in his hubris, he hadn't taken into account the possibility that Harry wouldn't even be taken into the house. Something that would render all his precautions useless. And so only ten years later he would realize his mistake.</p><hr/><p>Across dimensions, a newlywed couple heard a resounding crack in front of their little home. As they took a look outside they found a black-haired baby wrapped in the burnt remains of a blanket, with a charred and unreadable piece of parchment.</p><p>For the last year, the two had tried to get a child without any results.</p><p>So Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, destined one to end the wizarding war, was adopted across dimensions by a small couple and was raised as Yami Sukehiro, son of a fisher.</p><p>Yami Sukehiro never was the most polite boy, but that was to be expected since he had to help his father working from an early age. But despite his rudeness, he cared about his parents, so it devastated him when his father died in a storm when he was only seven years old.</p><p>Not even a year later his mother passed as well due to sickness. Leaving him to fend for himself, resulting in him washing onto the shore of the Clover Kingdom.</p><p>But none of that managed to stop him, only driving him to move forward and surpass his limits, as his father had always said when they had trouble getting an especially big fish out of the water.</p><p>He soon became a Magic Knight after receiving his three-leafed Grimoire. Using the teachings of KI from his homeland to stand out and make a name for himself. Even learning to fight with a Katana he had custom ordered for himself.</p><p>And while Yami was once again causing his squad captain a massive headache due to the complaints about him, across dimensions, Albus Dumbledore was panicking due to the man.</p><p>This year was supposed to be young Harry's first year, meaning he was supposed to be saved from his relatives by Hagrid, making himself look like his savior. But instead, the school registry had no idea where the boy was.</p><p>When he discovered this he immediately left towards the Dursleys wanting to know what magic could keep the registry from knowing his location, only to find a horrifying revelation after diving into the minds of both Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Apparently, the boy had never been taken in by them. His only clue being the cracking sound that appeared the morning the boy had been supposed to be discovered.</p><p>What was he to do, not only was the boy who lived missing after he had assured the whole of magical Britain that he was safe with relatives, but he had also already taken steps to take the philosopher's stone from Gringotts and use it to create a test for the boy.</p><p>While Dumbledore was panicking and trying to right the situation and not lose the respect he held not only in Britain but over the world, Yami Sukehiro left a bar in the Clover Capital after gambling away his whole monthly wage a day after receiving it.</p><hr/><p>A few years later Yami had been promoted to Squad Captain of the newly formed Black Bulls and was searching for a suitable base to set up and while he soon found what he was looking for, others weren't as lucky.</p><p>In the last year, Dumbledore had lost a lot of his standing in the wizarding world and now the chamber of secrets had been reopened, luckily there hadn't been any deaths yet but he was sure it was only a matter of time if they didn't find the chamber.</p><p>He was frantically searching through any tomes that could help when the Weasley twins dragged their sister into his office, talking about a cursed diary that was supposedly the source of this all.</p><hr/><p>Yami had a good life since he started his squad, they may be somewhat hated by the public but none of them cared much about it, but this kid was funny. Proclaiming to become the Wizard King with no magic whatsoever. He wanted to see the resolve behind that, how far that kid could go. So he gave him a chance to surpass his limits right then and there if the kid died of shock. Well, it wouldn't be his problem he'd just have Finral deal with it.</p><p>And so while Yami was unleashing his Magic to test the resolve of one boy, Dumbledore was contemplating opening a bottle of strong fire whiskey. News had just reached him that Sirius Black had escaped from Askaban. A man that had been sent there without a trial after his testimony that he had been the Potters Secret Keeper. Why did the boy have to vanish twelve years ago, if he had been here his plans would have worked perfectly, he would have even been able to test the boy by letting him resolve the issue with the basilisk last year. Of course, he would have had Fawks on guard to make sure the boy survived. He just hoped things wouldn't get any worse.</p><p>Oh, how wrong he was.</p><hr/><p>The Quidditch World Cup. It had been a disaster, while the game itself was as expected with a few small riots before and after the game, no one expected the sudden attack by Death Eaters and so while the wizards fought their little battle, Yami Sukehiro fought a fight that would decide the future of his world.</p><p>He knew he only had one shot at this, if he missed this, Asta wouldn't be able to get free and the Devil would make it out of this inter-dimensional place. He had to focus and surpass his limits right here right now or they were all doomed.</p><p>He spread out his magic like he had seen the other Captains and high ranking Magic Knights do on occasion, he could feel it flooding through the otherworldly palace until finding the devil. He took a stance and poured all his magic and resolve into his swing.</p><p>„Mana Zone: Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash: Equinox"</p><p>He could feel his spell being flung through the palace, cutting all stone that was in its way, until finally reaching the Devil and splitting him right down the middle, giving his no magic idiot the opportunity to take it down with the help of the others.</p><p>"Go surpass your limits, you idiot."</p><p>He fell to one knee, barely registering Charlotte holding him up.</p><p>"It's up to you now."</p><hr/><p>Dumbledore had given up hope to ever find Harry Potter again. He had been searching for four years now and with all his resources there had not been the tiniest clue. They hadn't found the boy.</p><p>But he couldn't think about that right now, they were about to announce the champions for the Triwizard Tournament.</p><p>"The champion for Beuxbatons is," he caught the first piece of paper. "Fleur Delacour." He waited for the girl to leave through the door at the end of the teachers' table.</p><p>"The champion for Durmstrang is," catching the second piece he read out the name. "Victor Krum." The boy went through the same door as the girl.</p><p>"And lastly, the champion for Hogwarts is," he read out the last name. "Cedric Diggory." He waited for his student to leave the hall.</p><p>"Now I believe that is it for today, please return to...your quarters ... and..."</p><p>He couldn't continue when he saw the goblet flare up a fourth time, actually spitting out another piece of paper.</p><p>He almost missed catching the piece, but somehow still caught it to read out the name. But he couldn't hide the surprise on his face. Surprise that quickly turned into anger.</p><p>"Who thought it was funny to put the name Harry Potter into the Goblet?"</p><p>His voice roared through the Great Hall, loud enough that even the champions that had already left would be able to hear him.</p><p>But then the goblet started to rattle, fire flowing over. Slowly making its way to the doors out of the Great hall and into the entrance hall.</p><p>"Everyone remain in your seats, we will see what is going on."</p><p>He was already halfway through the hall wand drawn, ready for whatever was happening. The teachers and the two other headmasters following him.</p><p>In the grand entrance hall, he could see the blue fire accumulating in a pile the size of a large house, easily occupying three-quarters of the hall and completely obfuscating the other side.</p><p>"Be ready for anything, we don't know what is happening."</p><p>Suddenly the fire vanished, showing a building that looked like several houses mashed together.</p><p>He could sense some sort of energy leaking out from the third? Fourth Floor? He couldn't tell with that construction, not even the Burrow was this confusing.</p><p>Suddenly the wall where he could sense the energy from exploded. The debris striking the wall and fall down. From the dust cloud emerged a tall man seemingly pulling up his pants.</p><p>"Ok, who of you fucking assholes interrupted me? Huh? I was taking a dump there you know."</p><hr/><p>Ok, why was the base shaking? He was taking a dump for fucks sake. They had just repaired the base and he didn't have to use the provisional bathroom they had set up outside. So he was livid right now.</p><p>He kicked the wall while pulling up his pants.</p><p>"Ok, who of you fucking assholes interrupted me? Huh? I was taking a dump there you know."</p><p>He looked through the hole he just created. Henry would fix it, he always did.</p><p>But instead of the forest surrounding the base, he saw stone walls with moving portraits and a pair of giant doors. He looked down and saw a group of people in bathrobes and a giant lady and some guy in another weird getup.</p><p>"OI FINRAL!"</p><p>A portal opened up beside him with his personal transport sticking his upper body through.</p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p>"Well, Captain Yami. I don't know, but that trembling was us being transported to someplace else."</p><p>"Go figure"</p><p>He grabbed the boy's head and turned it so he would face the hole and the people in bathrobes.</p><p>"Who are they, Captain?"</p><p>He turned his head back towards himself.</p><p>"You think I'd ask you where we are if I knew who those Bathrobes were? Tell the others to get ready and Vanessa to dress herself."</p><p>He shoved Finral back through the portal before grabbing his Katana which was leaning against the wall and jumping down. To which the people in front of him responded by pointing wands at him.</p><p>He lowered himself grabbing the hilt of his blade. Damn was the base transported into some sort of dungeon that was inhabited by other mages? It was the only logical way to explain this. If this was the capital of one of the other kingdoms they'd have already attacked them.</p><p>„Who are you? You are trespassing on Hogwarts school grounds."</p><p>„Hogwarts?"</p><p>He couldn't help but laugh. Buckling over, letting go of his sword.</p><p>"You named a school Hogwarts? Oh, that is just pure gold. You also have a bar called Hogshead?"</p><p>He recovered somewhat and stood up straight looking into the man's eyes before him. And after seeing his reaction his cigarette fell out of his mouth.</p><p>"Bwahahahah."</p><p>This was just too fucking good.</p><p>"Captain Yami. Are you alright?"</p><p>He didn't notice the doors open and his squad stepping up behind him.</p><p>"Get this Vanessa. This school is called Hogwarts and they have a bar called Hogshead. Next thing they tell us it's all in a village called Hogs something."</p><p>He tried to grab Vanessa's shoulder to stabilize himself but missed as she was leaning forward trying not to laugh. He looked from her to the foreign mages and back to Vanessa.</p><p>This was just too good he couldn't stop laughing. It was almost as good when the Black Bulls had placed second in the Squad Rankings, but only almost.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Excuse us, but Captain Yami needs a bit."</p><p>Yeah, he should let Finral deal with this. He couldn't stop laughing. He didn't pay attention to anything, trying to calm down.</p><p>Ok. He was calm, but Hogwarts, that was just too ridiculous. He took a few deep breaths before standing up straight. Another deep breath and he wiped the tears from his eyes.</p><p>A quick look at Finral at the boy started talking.</p><p>"Well Captain Yami, there are two important things. They are searching for a boy named Harry Potter around 14 years old and believe he is in the base, why I don't know. The other thing is. I can't open a portal to the capital, or anywhere else that isn't in the base or here. I think something is cutting off my Spatial Magic."</p><p>"What do you mean something is cutting off your magic?"</p><p>"Well, I always had a problem with opening portals into or out of Dungeons, so maybe that?"</p><p>He turned towards the guy with the ridiculously long beard.</p><p>"Are we in a Dungeon right now?"</p><p>The man seemed confused at the question.</p><p>"Of course not. The dungeons are downstairs."</p><p>"Is this old geezer saying they have several dungeons in their basement. Is he an idiot, I just want to get back to Marie."</p><p>"GAUCHE-SENPAI, that is rude."</p><p>"Don't start yelling Bakasta."</p><p>"Here just eat something, la."</p><p>Great now his Squad was bickering again, they had bigger problems right now. But Gauche did have point with the dungeons. But why couldn't those idiots shut up for a minute? He could see the old man trying to get in a question, of course without any success.</p><p>Okay, that was it.</p><p>"SHUT IT!"</p><p>While getting his squad to quiet down, he smashed the wall of the base turning its side into a cloud of dust.</p><p>"Sorry Captain."</p><p>His squad got the message and shut up while kneeling in front of him.</p><p>"Better. Now you old guy. I have no idea who this Harry brat is. The youngest here is the no magic idiot and he's 16 so why don't you tell me where the fuck we are and why our base is in some sort of building."</p><p>He took out another cigarette, holding it in Magna's direction.</p><p>"Yes, Yami sir."</p><p>The boy quickly ignited it with his magic. Great, he had a cigarette again so maybe he can figure this shit out now.</p><p>"Well, Mr. Yami? Your base was summoned here because Harry Potter was chosen as a champion in the Triwizard Tournament, the only reason for you to be here is that young Harry was in your base."</p><p>"Yeah well, as I said, there is no one like that in the base. So send us back."</p><p>"I am sorry but we are incapable of doing so."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>These idiots summoned them but can't return them. He walked forward until he was directly in front of the man.</p><p>"For your sake, I hope you find a way."</p><p>His grimoire opened and started floating beside him. His squad all standing up, getting ready for a fight.</p><p>The man was almost as tall as him, but he was a frail old coot and he could feel the slight tremble in the other's posture.</p><p>"Now you better give us an answer that satisfies me."</p><p>"I am truly sorry Mr. Yami, but even if we search for a way it could take some time. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that scar on your forehead?"</p><p>"Huh? What's that got to do with anything?"</p><p>"Well you see Mr. Yami, Young Harry went missing three years ago and had a scar identical to yours."</p><p>"So? I'm not some stupid 14-year-old brat, so get us home old guy."</p><p>What was this guy saying? He was 28, not 14 and he certainly didn't go missing three years ago.</p><p>"If you would allow me to do some scans I could ascertain if you are indeed Harry Potter."</p><p>The man was already raising his wand as if he didn't even consider the possibility that he'd decline. Yeah no, he could forget that idea. Reacting on instinct, he grabbed the man's wrist in a vice-like grip.</p><p>"Oi, old man. If you ask for permission you wait until you get it. And I will certainly not allow you to cast some spell on me, got that."</p><p>"Please, Mr. Yami. All I'm trying to find out is if you are Young Harry."</p><p>"Yeah and I can tell you I'm not. I'm Yami Sukehiro, 28-year-old Captain of the Black Bulls. So you can shove that wand up your ass, or I'll do it next time you point it at me."</p><p>"How dare you speak to the Headmaster like that. You certainly act like an arrogant brat, just like the father of Potter."</p><p>"Huh? And who are you?"</p><p>"Severus Snape, and I think you need to be taught a lesson in respect."</p><p>The black-haired mage raised his wand over his head, but before he could move any further he was held in place by red strings.</p><p>"Now, don't think you could just attack our Captain."</p><p>"Ohhh, does that mean we can fight them, Captain? Please let me fight them."</p><p>"Shut up you Battlemaniac. We won't fight because this old coot is going to explain everything, right?"</p><p>Squeezing the man's wrist hard enough that they could hear the bones creak, he made it clear that the man should talk if he wanted to get out somewhat unscathed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is cross-posted from fanfiction.net under the same name. Do swing by and take a look at my other stories, maybe I'll post them here as well, I don't know yet.</p><p>So yeah time in the Black Clover universe passes twice as fast as in Harry Potter. Mainly because I didn't want a 14-year-old Yami, but a Yami in his prime along with the bulls. And his age just happened to work with the fourth year and I could easily bring them in via the Goblet of Fire.</p><p>As to where exactly in the story the Black Bulls were pulled from, it is shortly after the trial where they received the mission regarding the Devils.</p><p>Short warning, the Bulls are gonna be stronger than the Wizards, I mean they are all somewhat physically fit and have you seen the stuff they can do? So yeah.</p><p>Also Manipulative Dumbledore, so they will get one hell of a surprise when they try to manipulate Yami and get him away from the Bulls to do their bidding because that won't work out well. At all.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed this.</p><p>-Zimzimgar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Dumbledore couldn't believe his luck. Just when he had given up, the Goblet of Fire had delivered him the boy who lived, right into Hogwarts.</p>
      <p>Although it seems there had been a few complications. He had not been sure, but after clearly seeing the scar on the man's forehead in combination with the fact that he had been transported here after the Goblet had spit out the name of Harry Potter was all the proof he needed.</p>
      <p>At first, it took all his control to not hex those foolish kids and take the Potter boy, to make him into the weapon he was supposed to be.</p>
      <p>But when they had suddenly gotten battle-ready that idea went down the drain. He had felt some sort of magic radiating off of all of them, except the boy with the black sword. Instead, he felt something much more dreadful from both the sword as well as the book.</p>
      <p>And all those books. It seemed they were their equivalent to wands, except for that one girl who had both. There were just too many unknown variables to attack.</p>
      <p>But the boy was not supposed to be 28 but 14. When he had tried to cast a diagnostic spell as well as a subtle suggestion charm on the boy, his hand had been gripped before he could even begin casting.</p>
      <p>The boy had finally been delivered to him, now everything was supposed to be better, but instead, he could not move his hand at all, and when Severus tried to help he had been completely immobilized in an instant.</p>
      <p>And so his only chance had been to explain what the man wanted to know. Otherwise, he would have had his hand crushed and possibly started a fight that they probably wouldn't have been able to win.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Man, this was shit.</p>
      <p>They had just finished dealing with most of the aftermath of the elves. Having rebuilt the base, everyone's wounds had been treated and telling the Magic Parliament to fuck off when they had tried to blame Asta and Secre.</p>
      <p>And now they had been summoned to another world, where he was supposed to be some teenage boy who had survived a Death Curse and was supposed to be their savior, just so he could participate in some dumb tournament.</p>
      <p>When he had asked the old coot what attribute that Death Curse had, the man looked like he had asked him what magic was.</p>
      <p>And now after yesterday, he hoped he wouldn't be interrupted again while taking a shit, or those wizards could say goodbye to their castle because he would bring down at least half of it.</p>
      <p>"Sir?"</p>
      <p>"Magna, this better be good."</p>
      <p>That boy should know better not to interrupt him when he was on the toilet.</p>
      <p>"It's that old guy. He insists that we go into that hall to eat and that you come."</p>
      <p>"Tell him I'm busy."</p>
      <p>"I did, but he wants to have you sorted. Whatever that means."</p>
      <p>"I don't give a fuck. Tell him to fuck off, or I'm gonna give that hall a real open ceiling, not just some dumb illusion."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Yami sir!"</p>
      <p>It took him about another 15 minutes to finish up before he headed out. Only to be greeted by an odd sight once he reached their common area.</p>
      <p>"Henry?"</p>
      <p>"Caaaaaptain Yaaaaammiii."</p>
      <p>The mass of blue hair turned around to reveal the somewhat secret member of his squad, but if he was down here in front of him, shouldn't his Mana be getting drained?</p>
      <p>"There iiiissss so muuuuuch Maannaa aroouund heeerreee."</p>
      <p>"You mean like enough that you don't drain ours?"</p>
      <p>"Yeeeess."</p>
      <p>"Huh, so everyone else is in that hall? So why are you here, if you can finally be with everyone else."</p>
      <p>"Weeeeell..."</p>
      <p>The man didn't get to finish his sentence as a portal opened up and Finral stumbled through, bits of food stuck in his hair.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong with you?"</p>
      <p>"Captain Yami. I advise you not to go into that hall right now?"</p>
      <p>"And why's that?"</p>
      <p>"We were eating, when this red-haired kid with freckles tried to take Charmys food because she took the last of something he wanted."</p>
      <p>"So there is one suicidal kid less, don't see the problem."</p>
      <p>"Well, after she knocked him into the wall across the hall, someone started a food fight and..."</p>
      <p>Someone started a food fight in Charmy's presence? Their first day here was promising to be an exciting one.</p>
      <p>"Okay, where are the others?"</p>
      <p>"Trying to hold Charmy back so there won't be a bloodbath. But Asta left to train this morning and hasn't come back to eat yet."</p>
      <p>That was weird, while the boy always trained too much, he knew the importance of meals, including the consequences of missing them. Those consequences mainly being Charmy being angry that he had wasted the food she had cooked for him.</p>
      <p>"I'll see if I can find the idiot. You find out a way to get us back."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Captain Yami."</p>
      <p>It was weird, exiting the base only to find himself still inside a building. He looked ahead through the massive door to the great hall, as the old coot had called it.</p>
      <p>He wasn't surprised that it now resembled a battlefield. He could see numerous of Charmy's sheep running around chasing students, Magna's fireballs and Lucks lightning being flung around, with occasional blasts of water from Noelle, but the girl seemed to be focusing more on defense with several of her Sea Dragon's Nests being strewn throughout the hall.</p>
      <p>The watery domes were acting as safe zones for the students since fleeing wasn't an option with two of Charmys sheep guarding the doors.</p>
      <p>He had a pretty good idea about who had started that mess, considering that Zora had not yet returned from Breakfast.</p>
      <p>He caught an apple that flew through the doors.</p>
      <p>"Better than no breakfast."</p>
      <p>He took a bite and went around the base towards the exit of the castle.</p>
      <p>He easily spotted the idiot near the lake swinging his sword. Some of the students were watching him, mainly girls.</p>
      <p>"Oi, Dumbass. Why are you still training? You do know what Charmy will do to you if you don't eat."</p>
      <p>Asta froze up mid-swing, looking at him horrified.</p>
      <p>"NOOOO. I'M SORRY, CHARMY-SENPAI."</p>
      <p>He walked towards the lake since the idiot had forgotten to pick up his shirt. He picked it up and turned back towards the castle, only to see Asta suddenly stopping before entering the castle.</p>
      <p>He walked up to him.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong?"</p>
      <p>"Nothing, Captain Yami. I just remembered I still need to train."</p>
      <p>"No, you trained for the last four hours. Charmy is already trying to kill half the students. Don't need her to go after you too."</p>
      <p>"OF COURSE, CAPTAIN YAMI."</p>
      <p>"Stop yelling, and get your ass inside already."</p>
      <p>Asta started to walk towards the doors again, only to stop.</p>
      <p>"I'll just go train now, Captain."</p>
      <p>"Ok. No. This is stupid."</p>
      <p>He just grabbed Asta by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the castle.</p>
      <p>"You sure it was alright throwing him like that?"</p>
      <p>He turned to the side, seeing a hulking man with a thick brown beard, dressed in a thick mantle.</p>
      <p>Now that he saw the man's clothing, it was pretty chilly outside with just his shirt.</p>
      <p>"He'll be alright. Probably already eating so Charmy doesn't try and rip him apart. You have any idea why he vehemently refused to enter back inside by himself? Some dumb security spell of this place?"</p>
      <p>"Well, that'd only be the case if he's a muggle."</p>
      <p>"The hell's a muggle?"</p>
      <p>"Someone without magic."</p>
      <p>"That explains it."</p>
      <p>"You telling me that boy has no magic?"</p>
      <p>"He's a special case. Is there any way that I won't have to chuck his ass back in every time?"</p>
      <p>"You'd probably want to talk to Dumbledore about that."</p>
      <p>"Nah, I don't think he likes me."</p>
      <p>"Why's that?"</p>
      <p>"I nearly broke his wrist."</p>
      <p>"Bloody hell. Why would you do that?"</p>
      <p>"Hey. He was trying to cast some spell on me, without my permission. What did he expect me to do when he just raises his wand at me?"</p>
      <p>They had arrived at the entrance of the base, during their conversation.</p>
      <p>A quick look through the doors on the opposite side showed that, while Charmy was no longer trying to massacre the students, they were now trying to massacre each other with some colorful spells that he couldn't really sort into any sensible category of magic, partly because it seemed that they all used the same magic. But what he did notice were the subtly magic traps activated by spells that had been deflected upwards, where no one would notice them.</p>
      <p>"You wanna come inside? I'm sure we have some breakfast for you, or you could take your chances in that battlefield."</p>
      <p>After a few seconds, the man answered.</p>
      <p>"I think I might take you up on that offer. I'm Rubeus Hagrid."</p>
      <p>"Yami Sukehiro."</p>
      <p>Opening the doors he was greeted to the usual sight of chaos.</p>
      <p>Asta was gulping down massive amounts of food Charmy had made for him. Gauche was looking at a picture of his sister. Luck was provoking Magna. Vanessa was drinking. Noelle was trying to read in the corner. Secre was sitting on Asta's head as a bird. Gordon was muttering in the corner. And Finral was off god knows where. Just a normal morning in the home of the Black Bulls.</p>
      <p>A change was Henry trying to talk to Grey. He was probably just happy to talk to someone and tried to help her with her confidence issues.</p>
      <p>"Oi, Charmy. Get another batch of breakfast going."</p>
      <p>"No one shall go hungry, la."</p>
      <p>"That's not necessary. I can just eat some at my house."</p>
      <p>"No. You will eat now."</p>
      <p>Charmy was already placing down the first bowls on the table.</p>
      <p>"You better get over there, she doesn't take kindly to people wasting food."</p>
      <p>"Well, if it's already finished, I won't say no."</p>
      <p>"That's the spirit la."</p>
      <p>"Asta, don't forget, you're on feeding duty later. I'm gonna take a dump."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Captain Yami."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>That had been exactly what he had needed. Coming back down into the mess hall. Almost all of the others were gone. Only Grey and Henry were still talking in a corner.</p>
      <p>He grabbed a bottle from behind the counter and took a swig. Turning his head he saw Zora coming through the doors.</p>
      <p>"Caused enough havoc?"</p>
      <p>"For now."</p>
      <p>"So what did you find out?"</p>
      <p>"Huh?"</p>
      <p>"I saw your traps and I know you did all that to find out something. So out with it."</p>
      <p>"It's their magic. It's completely different."</p>
      <p>"I guessed that much already."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, but there are also similarities. Those wands, they are like our grimoires. Without them they are helpless, not like Noelle who uses it as an additional tool. Physically they are all shit. Almost all of them barely above Henry. The mana they use, it is similar but still different and they all use the same spells, only limited by which ones they learned, assuming that the older ones have studied longer."</p>
      <p>"Good to know. How'd your traps work with them?"</p>
      <p>"Don't know. They all had differing strength in their spells so I don't know if it amplifies them or not. Apart from that, it works perfectly, just like normal."</p>
      <p>At this, he could hear excited voices coming from the stairs to the basement.</p>
      <p>"...really are magnificent."</p>
      <p>Emerging from the stairs he saw Asta covered in the usual bite marks after someone other than he tried to feed his pets, as well as Hagrid who looked like a small child who had just been given candy by his mother.</p>
      <p>"Who's the big oaf?"</p>
      <p>"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say."</p>
      <p>"Don't mind him. The little shit's an asshole to everyone."</p>
      <p>"ZORA, HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE TO HAGRID!"</p>
      <p>"Here, catch, big guy."</p>
      <p>Great, he was doing the number with the stink bug again. Doesn't he know a different way to great people for the first time?</p>
      <p>"Huh? Never seen this kind of bug before."</p>
      <p>He could see the odor coming from the bug, wafting directly into Hagrid's face. How was the guy not reacting at all?</p>
      <p>"What the hell is wrong with you? That thing stinks terribly and you don't react at all."</p>
      <p>"Look, I own a normal dog as well as a giant three-headed one. And I deal with all kinds of nasty things on a daily basis. I've smelled much worse."</p>
      <p>"For example?"</p>
      <p>"The stink bombs of the Weasley Twins are much worse."</p>
      <p>"Well. I'm off to find those guys."</p>
      <p>He guessed Zora mainly wanted to find the biggest troublemakers to get his hands on any information about secret pathways or other useful things.</p>
      <p>"Gotta say Yami, those pets of yours are really adorable."</p>
      <p>What? The guy saw them trying to eat Asta and found them adorable?</p>
      <p>"You mind if I come by sometimes and play with them?"</p>
      <p>"Sure if you got a death wish."</p>
      <p>"People always that. They are just misunderstood."</p>
      <p>"If you think so. But they almost killed my guys last time they played with them."</p>
      <p>"That just shows that they need more time with others to get rid of all that energy."</p>
      <p>"Sure, come by anytime. If they accept you, you can play with them as much as you want."</p>
      <p>"Thanks, Yami. I have never seen anything like them before and it's just so exciting."</p>
      <p>"You really like this kind of stuff, huh."</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I'm responsible for the forest and all creatures used by Hogwarts. And I'm also the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures."</p>
      <p>"Sounds interesting. You're welcome any time. Even if you just want to talk. Yeah, Hagrid?"</p>
      <p>"Thanks. I gotta get to my class now."</p>
      <p>"See ya."</p>
      <p>He watched Asta putting away his cleaning outfit and get a pair of clothes that hadn't been slobbered by his pets.</p>
      <p>"I'll go explore the castle Captain."</p>
      <p>"Hold it."</p>
      <p>"Huh?"</p>
      <p>Asta had already started to open the door when he turned towards Yami. This resulted in him not seeing the cloud of red and golden glitter that was shot through the now open doors, covering the left side of his body, as well as the ground in front of the doors.</p>
      <p>"Well, first you gotta clean that up now."</p>
      <p>"And then I can go, Captain?"</p>
      <p>"No."</p>
      <p>"But, Captain-"</p>
      <p>The boy was now right in his face, about to start trying to convince him to let him go. Before he could continue Yami grabbed his face and held him up. Ignoring his yelps of pain he started explaining.</p>
      <p>"We are in enemy territory and they have security measures that target you directly. So you're not leaving the base."</p>
      <p>"But Hagrid is nice. He's not an enemy."</p>
      <p>"Maybe. But the old goat is a manipulator and obviously wants me for something and the Greasehead's first thought was to attack us, so outside the base is considered enemy territory and until you find a way to defend against their spells, you're on guard duty and not allowed outside."</p>
      <p>"How am I supposed to do that? Hagrid said it keeps out people who have no magic. I can't just gain magic, I tried my whole life."</p>
      <p>"Don't know. Don't you have that Anti-Mana that you let flow through you for your devil form? Just draw that directly from your grimoire and spread that like Mana Zone, or something like that."</p>
      <p>Asta gained a thoughtful look at that.</p>
      <p>"Anyway. Don't let anyone who isn't part of the bulls in or Hagrid, or if they are accompanied by one of us. Just to be safe tap everyone who comes in with one of your swords. If anyone else comes in just kick them out."</p>
      <p>"Yes, Captain Yami."</p>
      <p>"Right, I'm gonna explore this castle."</p>
      <p>Fixing his Katana to his belt he left the base, carefully avoiding the glitter now strewn across half of the entrance, looking back, the front of the base was covered in it as well.</p>
      <p>Choosing a random staircase he just walked.</p>
      <p>He would never admit it, but he was worried about Asta. These people had spells that specifically targeted magic-less people and they had no defense against it. But he also knew Asta, the boy would definitely find a way around the spells and be it just because he couldn't train properly when confined to the base. Something he couldn't accept and so he would work hard to be allowed outside.</p>
      <p>He could hear Zora laughing in the corridor around the corner. When he turned he was greeted to the sight of Zora as well as two kids with orange hair, hunched over some sort of parchment. Talking in hushed voices.</p>
      <p>"Oi Zora."</p>
      <p>The three boys turned around, not in the least bit surprised about his presence, the two redheads were obviously twins.</p>
      <p>One of them pointed his wand at the parchment and muttered something.</p>
      <p>"Make sure the outside of the base is clean by tomorrow."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'm not gonna clean that."</p>
      <p>"Just make sure it's clean. Don't care how you do it as long as the base still stands"</p>
      <p>"We can take care of that Mr. Sukehiro."</p>
      <p>"I'd regret just saying yes wouldn't I?"</p>
      <p>"Oh absolutely."</p>
      <p>"Look. How about this, you can do stuff like this once a week to the base, and as long as make sure it is back as to how it was before the next morning I'm not going to filet you."</p>
      <p>The two looked at each other.</p>
      <p>"Brother dearest?"</p>
      <p>"Yes?"</p>
      <p>"I think I like Mr. Sukehiro here."</p>
      <p>"I was thinking the same thing, my brother."</p>
      <p>They turned back towards him.</p>
      <p>"We agree to your terms and are delighted at your attitude towards our endeavors."</p>
      <p>"Great, but only the outside. If you do anything on the inside I'm going to shove your heads up the others' arse."</p>
      <p>"That's acceptable."</p>
      <p>"Great."</p>
      <p>He wondered what the others were up to. Gauche was probably looking for a way to see his sister again, for once that obsession might come in handy with helping Finral finding a way back, and that better be what he was working on.</p>
      <p>Charmy was in the kitchens or searching for them, he'd bet his whole monthly wage on that. Either she was hungry and wanted more, or was going to yell at the cooks because the food hadn't been up to her standards</p>
      <p>Gordon was freaking out someone but just wanted to make new friends. Sometimes he pitied the boy, he was really nice, when you got past the creepy outside he was a caring person who'd do anything for his friends.</p>
      <p>Noelle was probably exploring like himself and trying to find something to do. Or maybe she was training at that lake. She did gain a lot of confidence in her magic since she joined.</p>
      <p>Vanessa was either embarrassing some little boys with her outfit or searching where to get booze around here. He would have to ask her if she found some.</p>
      <p>Magna and Luck were almost certainly trying to bash each other's heads in. He saw some sort of stadium when he had been outside, maybe that was where they were. He looked out a window he was walking by and saw explosions and lighting arcing out of the stadium, confirming his suspicions.</p>
      <p>Now Secre. To be honest, he had no clue, she had been a bird until recently and then had always been around Asta, so he didn't really know her yet.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Hey. Few things I like to say.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>I really tried to write Hagrids dialect, but it was horrible and it didn't work at all. So you'll have to make do with him speaking normally.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Anyway hope you enjoyed</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>-Zimzimgar</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Just after a few hours, he could confidently say he hated this castle. He hated it with a passion that was usually reserved for the Stringbean, but this castle was just infuriating.</p>
      <p>There were doors that pretended to be walls, walls that pretended to be doors, doors that walked away from you, he had found a door that only opened when it was tickled in the right way. After a bit of convincing by shoving his boot through the wood, it opened for him without tickling.</p>
      <p>And those were just the doors. The paintings were moving and talking. He had met one painting who demanded to be called a knight and was the most annoying thing he had ever met. The thing was on par with a noble who got a stick up their ass and demands you serve him on your knees begging for everything.</p>
      <p>In the end, he had just stabbed the annoying little fucker. While the paintings of the canvas he had stabbed were offended the knight had left him alone, and now sported a hole through his body. It had almost made up for the nerves the knight had cost him when he laughed his ass off at the hole in the 'Knights' stomach.</p>
      <p>But that small entertainment had quickly been drained when he had come into the large tower that held a massive amount of staircases. Stairs that shifted randomly between platforms on the walls. He had stood there for a few seconds before turning around. That was something he would not deal with.</p>
      <p>After another hour or so, he ended up underneath a latter in some tower relatively high up. From the trapdoor came a horrid stench of incense. It was enough to hide the stench of a week old body, maybe he should take a look in case he'd have to hide one at some point</p>
      <p>Climbing up the ladder he opened the trapdoor and was greeted by someone cursing. When he stuck his head through he was greeted to the sight of a room full of children sitting around small tables and an...eccentric woman standing in front of one of the walls.</p>
      <p>Apparently, a ginger kid had just been walking on the trapdoor when he opened it.</p>
      <p>There were enough blankets and trinkets spread around the walls or draped over the tables that he could easily hide several bodies. But the scent was really getting to him.</p>
      <p>"Yo, sorry for intruding."</p>
      <p>Leaving the trapdoor open he jumped from the ladder and continued his journey through this horrible castle.</p>
      <p>Wandering around for the rest of the day he finally found his way back to the base. The two Gingers were currently swinging their wands cleaning it. When he arrived they turned towards him.</p>
      <p>"Well, hello Mr. Sukehiro. Rumor has it,"</p>
      <p>"That you send our dear little brother sprawling on his ass,"</p>
      <p>"During his Divination class."</p>
      <p>"So?"</p>
      <p>"Nothing,"</p>
      <p>"We simply found it hilarious."</p>
      <p>"Good for you."</p>
      <p>Entering the base he took another drag from his cigarette and turned around after closing the door.</p>
      <p>Promptly being met with Asta's Demon Slayer Sword and Magna's flaming bat pointed at his throat in addition to one of Gauche's mirrors floating a few centimeters in front of his face.</p>
      <p>Reaching up and taking his cigarette out of his mouth he blew the smoke against the mirror.</p>
      <p>"So what's this about?"</p>
      <p>"If you're really Captain Yami then you won't mind me tapping you with one of my swords, right?"</p>
      <p>"Of course not, I gave you the damn order to do that you, dumbass. Now get that over with and explain what the fuck is going on."</p>
      <p>He felt the kid's new sword poke him in the stomach. Upon no reaction occurring he heard several relieved sighs. Deciding enough was enough he batted the mirror aside.</p>
      <p>"So what the hell is-"</p>
      <p>Blinking he took in the scene in front of him, taking a deep breath before continuing.</p>
      <p>"What the hell is a bound and gagged man doing here?"</p>
      <p>Finral sat up and approached him, thankfully already holding a bottle of booze for him. Taking a swig he motioned for him to explain.</p>
      <p>"Well, we gradually all came back for dinner. All being tapped by Asta, on your orders as he told us. Once we were all here he told us what you told him, about the castle being considered enemy territory. And about half an hour later, the man with the weird eye tried to force his way in. Vanessa easily tied him up and Asta tapped him, and then he started to ripple and transform."</p>
      <p>"Didn't the guy have a prosthetic leg and eye?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, Secre is looking at them in her room."</p>
      <p>"So who is the guy?"</p>
      <p>"He hasn't been exactly cooperative. He has only been talking about resurrecting this guy called Voldemort."</p>
      <p>"Never heard of him."</p>
      <p>"I have."</p>
      <p>He turned towards Zora.</p>
      <p>"So?"</p>
      <p>"The Twins told me about it, apparently that Volder guy was some sort of evil dark wizard, who was allegedly killed by you when you were 15 months old."</p>
      <p>"Allegedly?"</p>
      <p>"Yeah, there is no way you killed a man who was considered one of the most powerful dark wizards of the century when you couldn't even walk yet."</p>
      <p>"Are you sure? that does sound like the Captain."</p>
      <p>"That sounds like something I don't want to deal with. Well, those bathrobes are eating dinner right now, so I'll just throw him into the hall and let them deal with it. We can discuss further after that."</p>
      <p>Emptying the bottle he walked towards the man who was struggling against his bindings in vain. Easily hoisting him up on his shoulders he turned towards the door and stopped when he reached it.</p>
      <p>Turning to his squad he had a dark smile on his face that promised something fun.</p>
      <p>"Come on, you lot. Let's scare the shit out of some bastards."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Where was Crouch? He had known from the very beginning that his DADA teacher had been replaced by a Death Eater, he was the greatest Wizard alive after all. And the fact that Severus had noticed ingredients for Poly Juice Potions going missing had only cemented the fact.</p>
      <p>Of course, he immediately had the man swear an oath to not tell anyone, he couldn't have the Death Eater fail to use Harry to resurrect Voldemort, or at least that was what he assumed the man's goal was.</p>
      <p>With Voldemort back, he would either be able to get Harry to become the weapon he was supposed to be, or get rid of Tom himself along with the defective boy.</p>
      <p>He hoped he could manage to get the boy under his thumb. He'd force him to swear even more oaths than he had forced on Severus. The boy would be nothing more than a puppet that he could control. Then he'd use him to get rid of Voldemort and make himself be seen in a positive light.</p>
      <p>But the man had been missing for a few hours. He had sent him to investigate the inside of the building that had appeared in his entrance hall, and not heard anything since. Surely they wouldn't have killed him.</p>
      <p>He was taking a bite out of a chicken leg when the doors to the Great Hall briefly glowed a light blue before they flew open and crashed against the walls, cracking the stone. A large could of dust was obscuring the entrance.</p>
      <p>The hall went deathly silent and the drumstick almost fell out of his hand as he felt an immense force push into the hall.</p>
      <p>He had never felt anything like this. Even Grindelwald's fury, when he had betrayed his former friend, was nothing compared to this.</p>
      <p>Out of the cloud stepped Harry Potter, or Yami Sukehiro as he wanted to be called now, a body slung over his shoulder. Black Shadows with dark purple outlines were coming off his body and the top half of his face was covered in shadows.</p>
      <p>Behind him, all of the people from his so-called squad emerged from the cloud. The silver-haired boy had a ridiculously large sword lying on his shoulder and another with some rounded off tip pointed towards the ground.</p>
      <p>The blond kid was now wearing something akin to armor made of crackling lighting with two horns on his forehead.</p>
      <p>The one with mostly purple hair held a bat made out of flames while tossing a ball of flame up in his palm.</p>
      <p>The pink-haired witch now had some sort of red cat on her shoulder, perhaps her familiar?</p>
      <p>All around the hall suddenly appeared mirrors shining with energy waiting to be unleashed, as the brunette kid stepped out of the cloud.</p>
      <p>From the edges of the entrance now slowly crept in some sort of purple gas, that while not wafting into the hall itself had a sickly feel to it. He was pretty certain it was in some way poisonous.</p>
      <p>Above their heads came a girl flying on a trident out of the smoke. He had not seen the girl before, but considering her apathetic look as her gaze swept through the great hall and the small horns on the side of her head, she must be part of the troupe as well. Who else would take in someone with horns? He would have to correct that once he got hold of the boy.</p>
      <p>Once the smoke cleared he saw the two large bipedal sheep that stood in the doorway. The same kind of sheep that had demolished the Great Hall this morning.</p>
      <p>The house-elves had barely managed to get it into an acceptable shape again for dinner.</p>
      <p>He noticed his defective weapon take a few steps forward and throwing the body he had over his shoulder.</p>
      <p>Frowning he recognized the face of Barty Crouch Jr. The boy seemed adamant to ruin his plans. Again.</p>
      <p>"Listen up you old Goat. Even if this fuck isn't one of yours, next time someone tries to force their way into our home they won't come back in one piece."</p>
      <p>Without another word, the group turned around and left the hall. Once they had all stepped through the door the horned girl turned around on her trident, holding her hands out in front of her.</p>
      <p>The doors glowed light blue again, before slamming shut with another deafening crash.</p>
      <p>It took only a few seconds before the hall erupted in voices and excited chatter. This was going to be a long night.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Finral sat once again in the library researching magical means of transportation in hopes of finding anything to get them home. While they did speak the same language the people here used a different alphabet, it hadn't taken long to get used to it.</p>
      <p>Yesterday Captain Yami had kept them in the base. Not wanting anything annoying after they had delivered the man into the hall. He couldn't help but snicker at the memory of two days ago. They had made quite the impression.</p>
      <p>There had been people almost constantly hanging around their doorstep yesterday, a pair of redhead twins had apparently used the people in front of their door as victims for various pranks.</p>
      <p>Closing the book lying on the table before him he went over his notes.</p>
      <p>He had found three major applications of magical teleportation. None of them really useful to him, so it wouldn't really make sense for him to try and replicate them or look further into them.</p>
      <p>The first one was something called Apparition. You could travel to places you have been to before with a slight delay, even being able to take people along with you. But it was easily blocked and not even remotely powerful enough to cross dimensions. And seeing how the sensation of it was described, he was not eager to try it.</p>
      <p>The second was called a Portkey. It was basically enchanting an item to apparate you instead of doing it yourself. While it was harder to block it was still possible, you had to both know the location you were traveling to as well as preset the location when casting the spell. While it could maybe be useful for setting up traps, he doubted it would ever be useful to him.</p>
      <p>The last was something called Floo. It allowed wizards to travel between registered fireplaces. Out of the three, it was the least useful to their goal. How could a fireplace in the Clover Kingdom be connected to something in this world? But he should look into it later. Maybe they'd be able to replicate something similar.</p>
      <p>Picking up the book he stood up and returned it to the shelf, turning he came face to face with the grease head who had tried to attack them the night they arrived.</p>
      <p>Taking a step back he unclasped his grimoire and took it out of his holster, preparing to bolt at a moment's notice or send the man into the middle of the lake outside. Whatever would come to his mind first if he needed it.</p>
      <p>"Yes?"</p>
      <p>"There is no need for hostility. I merely wish to speak with your Captain and I'd like you to tell him of my intention."</p>
      <p>"And what would you want to talk about?"</p>
      <p>"Call it professional curiosity. I doubt Crouch just waltzed into your...house. I would guess he was under the effects of Polyjuice Potion. But upon inspection, not a single trace of it could be found in him, or of any other potion or spell, he would have on him. I merely wish to know how you countered the potion. I will be in my office after Four."</p>
      <p>The man turned to leave before reaching into his robes and pulling out a newspaper handing it to him.</p>
      <p>"Today's Newspaper, you might find it...interesting and maybe worth investigating."</p>
      <p>Taking it he took a look at the title page.</p>
      <p>§-§</p>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>Man-who-lived exposes Death Eater at Hogwarts</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Four days ago, on the evening of Halloween Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived returned to us after his name was chosen as the fourth Triwizard Champion at Hogwarts.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The boy who disappeared a bit more than three years ago was summoned back home in a swirl of flames by the Goblet of Fire. Only he wasn't a 14-year-old boy, but a 28-year-old man, who now goes by the name of Yami Sukehiro.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Only a day after returning home Harry Potter exposed the Death Eater Bartemius Crouch Jr who was impersonating former Auror and DADA Teacher, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, using Polyjuice Potion.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Bartemius Crouch Sr is currently suspended from his duty on orders of Chief of the DMLE Amelia Bones. During his absence, his assistant Percy Ignatius Weasley is taking over his responsibilities, including those pertaining to the Triwizard Tournament.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>- More on the Man-who-lived on page 4</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>- More on Bartemius Crouch Jr on page 8</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>- More on Bartemius Crouch Sr on page 8</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>- More on the Triwizard Tournament on page 9</em>
      </p>
      <p>§-§</p>
      <p>He almost missed the tiny scribbles underneath the article. Holding the paper close to his face he managed to make out the tiny words.</p>
      <p>"'Magical Vows and Oaths?'"</p>
      <p>Once the words left his mouth the ink disappeared from the paper.</p>
      <p>Was the man trying to tell him something? He did say he might find it worth investigating. He should probably at least research it, surely Madam Pince could recommend him a book. As long as he was respectful towards her and her books the woman didn't seem to mind help him.</p>
      <p>He should defiantly tell the Captain about this later.</p>
      <p>"Madam Prince, I hoped you could help me research something I heard some kids talk about."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Something seemed fishy when Finral had told him about the encounter with the grease head. When he recounted what he had found on magical vows and oaths, he knew why. If one were to do it right they could turn someone into a slave without an ounce of free will.</p>
      <p>Now he was standing in front of the man's office, together with Asta and Finral. He had instructed the boy to have his Demon Destroyer Sword out so hopefully they couldn't be put under any kind of magical oath, and if they were, that it would negate them on Asta who'd then do the same for him and Finral.</p>
      <p>Finral on the other hand was instructed to get the three of them out there at any moment at his own discretion. He trusted the boy and he had never let him down before.</p>
      <p>Nodding to the two he raised his leg and kicked the door open. Inside he saw the man behind his desk filled with parchment and two boys in the corner sorting through something.</p>
      <p>"Out you two. You will resume your detention tomorrow."</p>
      <p>The two boys ran like they were chased by Fuegoleon's sister. He motioned for Finral to close the door and the boy stood in front of it afterward, Grimoire out and ready to get them out of there in an instant.</p>
      <p>"Now, I don't think there is a reason to be so hostile. I merely wished to know how you were able to purge the Polyjuice Potion out of Crouch's system."</p>
      <p>"How'd you know he was disguised?"</p>
      <p>"Call it a hunch."</p>
      <p>The man knew more than he let on. He was a terrible liar. Pushing his Katana slightly out of its sheath using his thumb he continued the interrogation.</p>
      <p>"Why'd you write that on the paper you gave Finral?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
      <p>The man couldn't honestly believe his lying was convincing.</p>
      <p>"You wrote 'Magical Vows and Oaths' under the article and after he read it, it disappeared."</p>
      <p>"I'm not sure what you are talking about Mr. Sukehiro and since it apparently vanished there doesn't seem to be any proof I did anything."</p>
      <p>He heard a gasp from the door.</p>
      <p>"Hypothetically speaking, could one be forced to keep something secret against their will by being forced to speak an Oath."</p>
      <p>The man suddenly had a look of hope on his face.</p>
      <p>"That would certainly be possible, hypothetically of course."</p>
      <p>His eyes widened upon realization of what the man wanted from them and why he had done what he did.</p>
      <p>"And if an old goat would force something like this on some poor idiot he would probably put some fail-safes in place so that the idiot wouldn't take direct actions to release the oaths. Hypothetically."</p>
      <p>"I wouldn't know, but that does sound logical."</p>
      <p>"Is there some way to get someone to speak the truth?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, there are several. The most reliable being Veritaserum, a truth poison that is irresistible and forces the person to tell the truth. Unfortunately, it can't reveal secrets someone would potentially have sworn an oath to protect. Incidentally..."</p>
      <p>The man reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a small glass vial filled with a clear liquid.</p>
      <p>"...I just so happen to have some right here. But why would you ask?"</p>
      <p>"Pure curiosity."</p>
      <p>Okay, enough of this subtle bullshit. It was boring and unnecessary. Unsheathing his Katana he held it to the man's throat while it was slowly coated in his magic. His grimoire floating beside him already opening to the page containing the spell he was planning to use.</p>
      <p>"Your wand."</p>
      <p>Slowly reaching into his sleeve the professor put a black stick on the desk, all the while having a smile on his face.</p>
      <p>Either the guy wanted to be disarmed, or he was a massive masochist. Or maybe suicidal. As long as it wasn't the second option he didn't really care.</p>
      <p>"As long as you return it to me intact I do not see a problem, but I do have to ask that you sheathe your sword ."</p>
      <p>"Dark Restraining Magic: Dark Binding"</p>
      <p>Black tendrils of magic shot from his grimoire towards the professor and wrapped around him rendering him completely immobile.</p>
      <p>"Mr. Sukehiro, I must insist you release me. But since you are in possession of my wand I am afraid that is the only thing I can do."</p>
      <p>The man now had a mischievous grin on his face.</p>
      <p>"Good. Asta."</p>
      <p>"Huh, what? I don't get what's happening."</p>
      <p>"Just go tap him you moron or I'll shove you down his throat."</p>
      <p>"Uh, sure."</p>
      <p>The boy went around the desk and pushed his sword onto a part of the man's chest that wasn't covered in shadowy tendrils.</p>
      <p>Sickly green smoke starting coming off his right arm and countless orange golden chains appeared around his body all breaking apart one after one. All while the man himself had a content smile on his face.</p>
      <p>Once the last chain had broken he looked Yami directly into the eyes before speaking again.</p>
      <p>"Now, Mr. Sukehiro, I'm sure you have quite some questions I'll have to answer before I am released."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Eyyyy. New Chapter.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>A lot happened. Barty was exposed, Dumbles plans were ruined again (and certainly not for the last time), and Snape seems to not be the asshole he was made out to be at first.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Anyone that wants to complain that Yamis's way of handling Crouch was a dumb decision. You might be right, a more careful person would have done it without showing off so much magic and scaring the crap out of everyone. But we're talking about Yami, he has done this over less important things. He is a brash person and he just used the situation to assert his dominance and tell them to not fuck with him. Which is shown again in the meeting with Snape when he has enough and just threatens him.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>I really like the idea of good Snape, so you will get to see what was up with him next chapter. What kind of shit Dumbledore did to him, how he influenced him, and also why his hair is always so greasy.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Hope you enjoyed.</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>-Zimzimgar</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
    </p>
    <p>"Talk."</p>
    <p>"Gladly, what do you want to know?"</p>
    <p>"What was the fucking point of this?"</p>
    <p>The man's smile was replaced by a sneer, which quickly turned into a visage of rage.</p>
    <p>"The point? The fucking point was that the old Goat Fucker started making me his slave and forcing oaths on me since I was bloody 15. I made a mistake and the next day he is making me his puppet. For 19 years I had no free will. Every little relevant thing I had to report to the bastard and was then forced to swear secrecy over it. He forced me to sell out the woman I loved, resulting in her death. The bloody fucking point was so I can slowly tear down everything that grey-haired bastard of a colorblind moron built up. So I can see him suffer."</p>
    <p>"Huh."</p>
    <p>He had expected something like this to an extent. That he had been made a slave using oaths. But for 19 years. That was a whole other magnitude.</p>
    <p>Lowering his Katana he released the spell restraining the man and took a drag of his cigarette.</p>
    <p>"So what now? You're gonna shove your fist down his throat?"</p>
    <p>"No, as much as I'd like that, he is too powerful for me to do that. Both politically and magically. No. It will be slow and agonizing. Seeing all he has built up slowly crumble away will be the most painful and frustrating thing I can do to him. And unlike a direct confrontation, it doesn't endanger any innocents."</p>
    <p>"So what? Instead of him, you're going to attack his minions?"</p>
    <p>"Oh no. I will take no illegal action whatsoever. The man is a giant fool. Always giving Slytherins reasons to plot against him, and I had 19 years and intricate insight in his plans to see where I can hurt him the most."</p>
    <p>"So to sum this up. You're a poor bastard who's been controlled for the last 19 years, being nothing more than a secret glorified slave without free will, being forced to completely ruin your life. And is now hated by just about everyone."</p>
    <p>"Yes, thank you for rubbing it in my face again."</p>
    <p>He couldn't help the grin that made its way onto his face.</p>
    <p>"Oh. I got just the thing for you."</p>
    <p>Reaching towards his hip pouch he was once again glad he always had one on hand. Pulling it out he laid it on the table, eliciting a sigh from Finral and a shocked gasp from Asta.</p>
    <p>The man looked at it wearily before looking back towards him.</p>
    <p>"Why?"</p>
    <p>"Because my squad is exactly for those kinds of people. We have a brat that has no magic in a world where everyone has at least some. A criminal who loves his sister way too much. A girl that had been imprisoned her whole life before I stumbled upon her. A guy with a condition that absorbs mana from the people around him. And some others. Why not add a man who's been a magical slave for 19 years to the roster."</p>
    <p>"I won't make it public just yet if that is okay with you."</p>
    <p>"Sure. Don't know how long it took Zora before he did it."</p>
    <p>"Very well, but Dumbledore is mine. If you'll excuse me, I'll take my first shower in 7 years."</p>
    <p>"Come to the base after dinner."</p>
    <p>"Of course, Captain."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>He could feel the headache coming his way.</p>
    <p>Of course, the Captain had to offer the man a place after hearing his story. And checking if it was the truth hadn't even been necessary. That kind of anger wasn't something you could fake. That was genuine deep-seated hatred.</p>
    <p>Honestly, it had been almost frightening. It had reminded him too much of the look in the eyes of the reincarnated elves. Especially the one that had taken over his brother.</p>
    <p>It had been more of a surprise for him that he had continued the conversation before making the 'offer'. Asta on the other hand still couldn't understand that Yami would do this on a whim like this.</p>
    <p>But that was secondary right now. He needed to continue his research. A quick scan of the book he had used to research and then he'd search for anything on different dimensions.</p>
    <p>Arriving at the shelf he stopped. The book was gone, all three copies that had been here not three hours ago.</p>
    <p>Well, that really wasn't a problem, he had just wanted to take a closer look at that floo stuff to maybe replicate something similar back home. But he could do that at another point.</p>
    <p>Probably some students that had taken it for their homework or something like that. This was the library of a school after all, and the students' main source of information.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>He would have never imagined himself being able to stand under a shower for almost two hours. But then again he also hadn't imagined he would go 7 years without one.</p>
    <p>At least not until the day the goat had decided that acting like an asshole was not enough but he had to look absolutely disgusting as well.</p>
    <p>Stepping back into his living room he applied a glamour that would make his hair appear as greasy as always. Stopping at the couch he took the robe.</p>
    <p>Why had he so readily accepted the man's offer? Had he been that desperate for a place that would actually accept him for who he was? Not that he really knew that himself. He hadn't been himself since that day.</p>
    <p>Maybe it was his way of apologizing to Lily, by now working under her son. But no matter what he would do, it wouldn't be enough. He was the one that had been forced to tell Voldemort of the prophecy. Inevitably dooming her, Potter, and their son.</p>
    <p>And while he never got along with Potter. Especially not after the bastard had forced him to be such a bloody dick to him. The man had changed after school, becoming a somewhat responsible adult. And Lily had been happy with him. That was all the reason he had needed to forgive him.</p>
    <p>Putting a Disillusion charm onto the robe he had been given he put it on under his robes before walking to his office. He still had duties as a teacher after all.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Apparently, Zora had been told by the twins that they would be pulling something tonight at dinner. Something that might be funny to watch.</p>
    <p>So here he was making his way into that Great Hall as it was apparently called. The naming sense of those bathrobes really was atrocious.</p>
    <p>Entering he saw Vanessa, Finral, Magna, and Gordon sitting at the end of the table with the yellow and black uniforms.</p>
    <p>Sitting down he grabbed himself a chicken and started eating, ignoring the small whispers that started spreading throughout the hall.</p>
    <p>"Ah. Mr. Sukehiro."</p>
    <p>He looked towards the goat at the end of the hall. The man had some sort of weird twinkle in his eyes. He had seen eyes that were sparkling before, just about every time he met with Julius. But that twinkle was nefarious.</p>
    <p>"Now that you have joined us, we can have you sorted. I have the Sorting Hat right here. If you come here we can begin."</p>
    <p>The man stood up and took some beat-up, dirty, and ragged brown hat from under the table. He didn't expect him to wear something as filthy as that right?</p>
    <p>"Fuck off. You can shove that thing up your ass."</p>
    <p>The hall went silent as the clattering of cutlery and goblets falling to the ground. After a few seconds, the silence was broken as a seam on the hat opened up.</p>
    <p>"No thank you very much. I believe that place is currently occupied by a very large stick."</p>
    <p>Silence descended on the hall again before it erupted in laughter. The loudest of which coming from Yami himself as he was pounding on the table.</p>
    <p>It had been the right decision to come. This was a riot. The laughter slowly died down and he calmed. The Goat was just opening his mouth to protest when a voice came from the green table completely to the left spoke up.</p>
    <p>"Just a stick? What other things do you think have been up there?"</p>
    <p>The laughter erupted again throughout the whole hall, even louder than before and the Goat's face was slowly turning red.</p>
    <p>He lurched forward as, during his pounding on the table, it suddenly gave way and broke. The hall went silent again before the hat made another comment.</p>
    <p>"Come on. Do that another two times and we've got a new nose for the headmaster."</p>
    <p>As the hall was drowning in laughter for the third time, the Goat was pointing his wand at the hat in his hand. Although before he could cast a spell, the hat was ripped from his hand by a red thread.</p>
    <p>Gently landing in Vanessa's hands, she examined the hat thoroughly.</p>
    <p>"What incompetent idiot did these repairs? Even Magna could do better while being drunk of his ass."</p>
    <p>Ignoring the shout from the man, the hat seemed to smile.</p>
    <p>"So there is finally someone who is not as incompetent with a needle as a troll with only two fingers. Glad to meet you, young lady."</p>
    <p>"Now. I can't say the same before I don't clean you up and correct these horrible stitches."</p>
    <p>"I would be most grateful if you did, Miss?"</p>
    <p>"Vanessa."</p>
    <p>"As I said, I would be most grateful, Miss Vanessa."</p>
    <p>The witch started walking out of the hall but stopped at the doors.</p>
    <p>"Miss Vanessa, could you do me a small favor and turn me towards the Headmaster?"</p>
    <p>"Of course."</p>
    <p>Turning around she held the hat towards the other end of the hall.</p>
    <p>"Headmaster, I quit."</p>
    <p>He grabbed his chicken, ignoring the shouts and murmurs that started around the hall. Standing up he signaled his squad to follow and followed Vanessa, overhearing part of a conversation between her and the hat.</p>
    <p>"...the seams. Say, you wouldn't mind another color would you? I have been looking to replace my old hat."</p>
    <p>"As long as you take good care of me, I'd be delighted to. Since we seem to be getting well acquainted for the near future. My name is Bartholomew."</p>
    <p>"It's nice to meet you, Bartholomew, please call me Vanessa. It shouldn't take more than an hour to get you in shape."</p>
    <p>"I can't wait. Say, would it be possible to replace that brooch on the sash with the symbol of your squad."</p>
    <p>"Of course, you're a member after all. It wouldn't do for you not to wear our symbol."</p>
    <p>Two members in one day, not bad. But could he count the hat as an actual member? It was a hat after all. It was sentient, so it was a member. Done.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The boy had finally shown up in the great hall at dinner. But instead of him being sorted along with being put under the first few charms. He had been ridiculed in front of the whole school.</p>
    <p>And the sorting hat and quit. I couldn't quit! It was a hat, not a person. The audacity. He had even spelled a needle to sew it when it ripped, and it called the skill with which it been sewn that of a troll?</p>
    <p>He should just sew its mouth shut when he got it back. It was Hogwarts property after all, and while he was steaming in his office, furious. He didn't notice the Hogwarts ledger opening at the employee section, updating its records. Noting down the retirement of one Bartholomew Gryffindor on the 3rd of November 1994.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>They were in the common room of the base, waiting for their second newest member to arrive.</p>
    <p>Vanessa had already finished with Bartholomew. The hat was now a dark wine red, with the seems expertly fixed and invisible unless you looked very closely. Its mouth closed, slightly above the light purple sash that now sported the emblem of the Black Bulls.</p>
    <p>To their surprise, it was not only sentient but could also function as a bag with magically expanded storage. When it said it could also spit the things out from his mouth, Magna had run off to find some knives for him to spit.</p>
    <p>So now their newest member was trying to hit the dartboard with knives that were spit from its mouth while atop Vanessa's head. Even for them, that was a weird scene.</p>
    <p>Turning his head he saw Finral opening a portal for Severus to get here. After the man came through he was promptly tapped by Asta before he sat down at a table. Taking off his long billowing robe their Squad Robe appeared out of nowhere with a shimmer and his hair losing the greasy look.</p>
    <p>"Ok, listen up you lot. We got two new members today. Bartholomew over there and Severus here."</p>
    <p>"Hey, I get that the Hat is awesome and all, but why's the trigger happy Asshole joining. What can he even do?"</p>
    <p>"I am a Potion Master. So unless you want to wake up tomorrow as a pile of sentient sludge, I advise you to keep comments like that to yourself."</p>
    <p>it was silent for a few seconds before Magna spoke up again.</p>
    <p>"Yeah, you'll fit right in. Welcome to the Black Bulls."</p>
    <p>"Great, now that you asserted your non-existent dominance, we can get to the important matters. Potion Man over there as a major grudge with the old Goat, so the Goat is his and we only assist when he asks."</p>
    <p>"So you finally got free, Severus."</p>
    <p>"I did."</p>
    <p>"If you need any information on the grey idiot. Don't hesitate to ask, I have a phenomenal memory."</p>
    <p>"Thank you. But since I am now part of this group. I have an unparalleled opportunity to strike him where it hurts."</p>
    <p>Zora leaned forward in interest.</p>
    <p>"I hope you're not thinking of a frontal assault or some crap like that."</p>
    <p>"No, not at all. I was thinking that his operations need money and that we can easily cut that flow off."</p>
    <p>"BUT WE CAN'T JUST ROB-"</p>
    <p>Asta's screaming was cut short as the man waved his wand and not another sound escaped the boy's throat.</p>
    <p>"God, I love you. I wanted to shut him up so many times."</p>
    <p>"Glad to hear it, but continuing. Currently, Dumbledore is using his position as unrightful magical Guardian to Harry Potter to have access to his trust vault and use the money inside to finance his operations."</p>
    <p>"So the bastard is stealing from me?"</p>
    <p>His squad slowly moved away from him, as he gave off a dangerous aura. But the man continued on without batting an eye.</p>
    <p>"He is, but that can be easily prevented. The difficult task will be to cut off his money without him noticing. But I am sure the Goblins will be happy to help. Since you are indeed Harry Potter and 28, you are officially Lord Potter once you claim the title in secret. This will allow you access to the main Potter vaults, cutting off the flow to your trust vault. If you then just let him have access to your trust vault, like before, he will not notice that something is wrong until the start of next year at the earliest."</p>
    <p>The others were nodding their heads, that sounded like a solid plan, well everyone except Asta who was still running around clutching his throat without a word coming out. Suddenly Noelle slammed her hands on the table and stood up.</p>
    <p>"Wait. Lord Potter? Are you saying he is a noble?"</p>
    <p>"I guess you could call it Nobility. He is Lord of the most noble and ancient House of Potter as well as Heir to the most noble and ancient House of Black."</p>
    <p>The girl blinked a few times before falling backward onto the floor.</p>
    <p>So what, he was Wizarding Nobility. He took a drag from his cigarette as the realization dawned on him. He was Nobility. He couldn't let that information get out.</p>
    <p>"Listen you shits. if anyone back home finds this out, I'm going to gut the person who told it like a fish and throw you to train with Sisgoleon, got that?"</p>
    <p>The looks of mischief were wiped from the few faces of the people who had thought of spreading that information back home. No one wanted to train with that monster.</p>
    <p>Asta finally figuring out he could just break the spell with his swords regained his voice and approached the man.</p>
    <p>"Ano, Severus-san. Is there a way that the security for non-magical people doesn't affect me anymore?"</p>
    <p>"Yes, I can get you something tomorrow. A simple potion that will simulate magic to the wards, you'll just have to drink it daily."</p>
    <p>"YES, I CAN TRAIN-"</p>
    <p>The boy was again silenced by the man.</p>
    <p>"We can visit Gringotts during the Hogsmeade trip this weekend, it will be the best opportunity to get away since I take trips to Diagon Alley anyway to restock some supplies."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong>Sorry, I forgot to post the last few days, so I'll just upload the entire rest I already have today.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>So, two new members for the Bulls. And Dumbles is already being thoroughly fucked over, because the Hat, whose name I made up but let's be honest he probably has a name that just wasn't mentioned, is not coming back.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>As for why its name was Bartholomew Gryffindor, instead of just Bartholomew. I thought it a nice touch, but he is only named Gryffindor, nothing else. Godric just thought it fitting that's all.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>I really love writing Yami, because you can just be impulsive and do what you want without having to justify it too much. Hearing Snape's story was enough for him to offer a place among them. I didn't have to write Snape elaborately proving his loyalty, because that's not how the Black Bulls work. They take in the people who are cast out by society, give them a place and the opportunity to prove themselves.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>Hope you enjoyed</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>-Zimzimgar</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Hell is Quidditch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They may not know what this Quidditch is, but they were damn sure going to win it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 5 - The Hell is Quidditch?</strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>So they had two new members. He didn't have a problem with Bartholomew, the hat was a riot. But he didn't know how to feel about the Potion Master, as he had called himself.</p>
      <p>The man would obviously be able to live with them, judging from how he had handled the confrontation yesterday, and Yami Sir would not invite him if he couldn't be trusted. But still, it felt weird. One of the first things the man had done when they arrived was to threaten them.</p>
      <p>He would just trust Yami Sir on this. He had never let him down before. Looking up from his breakfast he looked to the end of the hall and the teachers sitting there. The Goat hadn't been here at all.</p>
      <p>Just as he wanted to continue eating the woman in green stood up.</p>
      <p>"Students, listen."</p>
      <p>The hall quickly went quiet.</p>
      <p>"Now I have an important announcement to make. At the beginning of the year, you were told that the Quidditch Cup would not take place this year due to the Tournament. And the Quidditch Pitch being occupied. Now due to someone."</p>
      <p>The woman stared directly at him.</p>
      <p>"The preparations that had been taken there were burned down,"</p>
      <p>Wait. Was she talking about those weird hedges in that arena thing? Then why wasn't she glaring at Luck? He had destroyed at least as many of those as he did. And if they didn't want anyone there they should have put a sign there.</p>
      <p>"Even though after the arrival of our new visitors a sign had been put up."</p>
      <p>Okay, they should have put a sign there that they would be able to read. Of course, they ignored the flimsy paper with weird symbols on it.</p>
      <p>"So, since the pitch is no longer needed, it was decided that the Quidditch Cup will take place and..."</p>
      <p>Her continuation was drowned out as the Hall erupted in cheers. The ginger twins by the red table had jumped on the table and were dancing with locked arms.</p>
      <p>The Hell even was Quidditch?</p>
      <p>"SILENCE!"</p>
      <p>Damn that woman could shout.</p>
      <p>"Now, I understand many of you are happy about this. Do wait with the celebrating until after I finish. Durmstrang will join in the cup, unfortunately, Beauxbatons doesn't have enough capable players present to participate."</p>
      <p>He narrowed his eyes. So they hadn't even asked if they wanted to join? Oh, fuck that. He'd get enough of the others to join and they would annihilate the competition.</p>
      <p>Looking at Finral and Luck, he knew they thought the same. Had Asta not darted into the forest at the first light of day to train, he'd have already screamed his opinion about this.</p>
      <p>Slamming both hands on the table he stood up, quickly followed by his comrades. Pointing accusingly at the woman he spoke.</p>
      <p>"And what about us? Just because we're not from this world you think we're not good enough for it?"</p>
      <p>"O-Of course not. You are welcome to join. But I am afraid you will have to supply your own brooms to fly since we do not have too many to spare."</p>
      <p>"Damn right we will."</p>
      <p>Now they only needed to find out what the hell Quidditch even was.</p>
      <p>"As I was about to say. A fixed schedule for the Pitch has been created, to allow all participants equal training opportunities. Monday the Pitch will be open for anyone wanting to fly as usual in the last years. Tuesday through Friday will be the four Hogwarts Houses in the order of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor. Saturdays will be Durmstrang. And with their participation as well Sundays will be the Black Bulls. The times are as usual from 16 to 20. That is all. The dates for the matches will be made public shortly. Thank you."</p>
      <p>"Well, guys. Let's go."</p>
      <p>Gulping down the last water in his Goblet he ran out of the hall towards the base and flung the doors open.</p>
      <p>"EVERYONE, get your broo-"</p>
      <p>Only to be hit with a bottle from Vanessa, a book from Noelle, a knife from Bartholomew barely missing his hand, and a cupcake courtesy of Charmy landing in his wide-open mouth.</p>
      <p>"Don't be so loud."</p>
      <p>"Yesh, Yami Fir!"</p>
      <p>As he swallowed the Cupcake, Luck and, Finral arrived.</p>
      <p>"Everyone, get your brooms. We're playing Quidditch!"</p>
      <p>"The Hell's Quidditch?"</p>
      <p>"No clue."</p>
      <p>Everyone blankly looked at him for a few seconds.</p>
      <p>"Theeen whyyyy wooouuuld weeee plaaayyy iiiit?"</p>
      <p>"Because those morons didn't even ask if we wanted to participate. So we'll crush them at it."</p>
      <p>Instantly the air in the base changed.</p>
      <p>"Those Bathrobes didn't even ask? I should go kill them."</p>
      <p>"I'll show them. I'll become the best at this for Marie."</p>
      <p>"T-That's r-r-right."</p>
      <p>"Who do they think they are, not even asking me. I am royalty."</p>
      <p>"La. We will crush them."</p>
      <p>"<em>Why didn't they ask? Don't they want to be friends?</em>"</p>
      <p>"Looks like we need to teach them a lesson. Bartholomew, you wouldn't happen to know what this Quidditch is do you?"</p>
      <p>"Of course I do. It's the most popular wizarding sport. So go get your brooms and buttocks down to the pitch."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Except for Asta, the whole squad was now on the burnt grass of the pitch. Bartholomew had just finished his explanation. And since he was the most knowledgable about it, he had been named Quidditch Captain.</p>
      <p>"Ok Team. First task: Assign positions."</p>
      <p>"Hey. Anyone else hear that?"</p>
      <p>They all paused for a second and listened to something that sounded like a scream coming closer. Looking in the direction it was coming from, they soon saw a familiar black streak shoot over the stands and stop as it collided with one of the towers.</p>
      <p>There, halfway up the tower was Asta dangling from his Demon Slayer Sword, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.</p>
      <p>"O-Oh. Hey guys. Why are you all here?"</p>
      <p>"What are you doing up there, Pipsqueak?"</p>
      <p>"I'M STILL GROWING!"</p>
      <p>Faster than a normal person would be able to see Asta was in front of Zora's face.</p>
      <p>"Quiet Asta. We are training for Quidditch. Since you, unfortunately, can't fly a broom, you can't participate."</p>
      <p>They had thought he would be depressed, or that he would go shouting about how he would do it anyway. Not that he would chuckle like that.</p>
      <p>"What are you thinking now, Bakasta?"</p>
      <p>"Look!"</p>
      <p>He reared back his arm as if he was going to throw his sword away. Which he did, but he held onto the handle and was pulled along behind it. Going ever so slowly into a turn he didn't even manage a quarter of it before he hit the stands.</p>
      <p>Promptly coming back through a portal courtesy of Finral.</p>
      <p>"Awesome Asta. How'd you do that?"</p>
      <p>"Huhu. You see. It was out of reach when I was fighting this spider and when I held my hand out while being pinned down and thought it should come to me it did."</p>
      <p>"You got pinned down by a spider?"</p>
      <p>"Well, it was as big as three cows. But then I experimented. But it's hard to steer."</p>
      <p>"Can't you control it like when you go into your Devil Form?"</p>
      <p>"Yes, but then I create a circle to feel the flow like this."</p>
      <p>He held the sword horizontally in front of him and placed one hand on the blade.</p>
      <p>"So the problem is that you only have one hand on the handle and grabbing it with both doesn't really help."</p>
      <p>"Yes."</p>
      <p>They were all deep in thought. Asta may finally have found a way to fly. They needed this to work so they wouldn't have to play taxi anymore for him. Except for Yami, everyone had to ferry him at least once by now.</p>
      <p>"LA!"</p>
      <p>All eyes were now on Charmy as a cloud of wool formed beside her and she jumped on it, taking a surfers stance.</p>
      <p>"CHARMY-SENPAI. THAT IS BRILLIANT!"</p>
      <p>None of them understood it, but apparently, Asta had. He threw his blade flat onto the ground and stepped on it imitating Charmy. He rocketed straight forward only to suddenly change directions and fly up at a perfect ninety-degree angle.</p>
      <p>Which soon resulted in him falling off the blade and landing in the middle of their circle again.</p>
      <p>"Perfect, another potential Player. Good thinking Charmy. Asta you practice flying like that while we do our thing."</p>
      <p>"YES, BARTHOLOMEW!"</p>
      <p>He threw the blade back down, jumped on it, and promptly rocketed right into the stands.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>They had been at it for about five hours now. Positions had been assigned aside from Asta.</p>
      <p>Secre wasn't really interested in the sport and decided to help Bartholomew come up with strategies, whereas Noelle and Henry weren't playing since they couldn't fly a broom with enough control to play.</p>
      <p>Their Chasers were Gauche, Gordon, Vanessa, and Charmy who had decided to keep using her cloud instead of the tiny broom belonging to her.</p>
      <p>Magna and He were their designated Beaters.</p>
      <p>Finral was the Keeper.</p>
      <p>And lastly, Luck and Zora were the Seekers and would alternate between games.</p>
      <p>Bartholomew had been a bit put off when most of them hadn't actually sat on their brooms, not to mention when he had seen Magna's Broom.</p>
      <p>But it had been quickly forgotten when they realized they didn't know where they could find the balls for the game to train with, so they had to improvise.</p>
      <p>Vanessa had used her strings to create a Quaffle for them, and Rouge served as a temporary Snitch for Luck and Zora.</p>
      <p>Instead of beating metal balls that flew on their own, Magna was just bating his regular fireballs.</p>
      <p>After some time he had managed to accumulate his Dark Magic to form a ball in his hand which he could remotely control, giving him an actual new spell. Dark Magic: Dark Bludger. Compared to his other spells it was very weak, but maybe that could be fixed with time. But it was good to have it for when he had to fight without his sword.</p>
      <p>He had just ignited another cigarette using one of Magna's stray Fireballs when he saw a group of red-clothed people with brooms enter the pitch. A quick signal to the others stopped them all in their tracks as they looked towards the newcomers.</p>
      <p>Squatting a bit lower he directed his broom towards them until he was hovering in front of the girl leading them. Four of the group were gingers, including the twins, the other two probably being their siblings.</p>
      <p>"Yo."</p>
      <p>"Could you leave? We want to train and the pitch is reserved for the Gryffindors."</p>
      <p>At this moment Secre swooped in on her trident along with Bartholomew.</p>
      <p>"Actually, Miss Johnson. The pitch is reserved for Gryffindor from 4 to 8. which is only in about half an hour."</p>
      <p>"Well, you can't really train without the balls."</p>
      <p>"We managed for the last five hours. Don't see why we should stop now."</p>
      <p>The twins stepped forward.</p>
      <p>"Angelina, let us handle this."</p>
      <p>"Mr. Sukehiro, maybe we could make a deal?"</p>
      <p>"What're you two offering?"</p>
      <p>The two looked at each other silently communicating before looking at him again.</p>
      <p>"The location of one of Hogwarts Wine Cellars."</p>
      <p>He leaned forward. They were running low on booze, so this might actually be worth it.</p>
      <p>"How much?"</p>
      <p>"Seven Barrels."</p>
      <p>"As long as you let the idiot continue to practice and drag him back for dinner you got yourself a deal."</p>
      <p>He jabbed a finger towards Asta who had figured out how to hover without shooting off like a rocket and was now slowly moving.</p>
      <p>"Bloody Hell Mate, is he surfing on a sword?"</p>
      <p>"We have a deal?"</p>
      <p>"As long as he doesn't disrupt our training."</p>
      <p>"Great. After dinner, you show us where to find the booze. And it better be there."</p>
      <p>Turning around he rose to the height of the top of the stands.</p>
      <p>"Listen up. We're done for the day. So fuck off."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>After Dinner, the Twins had kept their word and shown them the booze stash. On their way back carrying the barrels, they had been stopped by the lady in green. Or at least she tried to stop them.</p>
      <p>So now they were drinking merrily in the base waiting for Severus to come and explain his plan for tomorrow. It didn't take him long and upon entering he was nearly hit with a stray lightning bolt from Luck.</p>
      <p>"Ok, you shits. Timeout, we're continuing later."</p>
      <p>"Thank you, Captain."</p>
      <p>It didn't take long after his announcement to quiet down.</p>
      <p>"So, what's your plan for tomorrow?"</p>
      <p>"We will split into three groups. Me. The Captain along with Finral. And Vanessa, Bartholomew, and one other. I will just do my shopping. The Captain will do his business at Gringotts. And the last group will be a decoy. I will brew some Polyjuice Potion later so we can impersonate the Captain."</p>
      <p>"I-I can do t-that."</p>
      <p>The man just raised a skeptic eyebrow at Grey's statement. A second later there stood a copy of him, with a lit cigarette and everything.</p>
      <p>"Look, bastard. I can deal with this shit and if you doubt me again I'll kill you."</p>
      <p>"That is certainly surprising, but not unwelcome. Then we will do that."</p>
      <p>"Damn right we will. Now I have to take a whizz."</p>
      <p>In a cloud of smoke, his form disappeared and an embarrassed Grey took its place.</p>
      <p>"Great. This is how we'll do it. Finral will use the floo in my office to travel to my home and open a portal for us from there. I will give our Decoy Group directions to Diagon Alley, it will be believable that you discovered it while looking around thanks to Bartholomew. You can just look around the alley, look for things that might interest you. Meanwhile, I will apparate the Captain and Finral to a side entrance of Gringotts where they will take care of their business. Vanessa, when you are finished just go to the leaky cauldron and ask to use the floo to get to Hogsmeade."</p>
      <p>"Why can't we just all use that floo shit to get to your home?"</p>
      <p>"Because, while the ministry is unable to track who is traveling through it, they can track how many people. So to confuse them and not leave behind any tracks we will use Finral's teleportation which can easily ignore the wards of Hogwarts."</p>
      <p>"Hm. So when I'm there I'll become some Lord and cut off the money the Trust Vault and still let the Goat have access to it?"</p>
      <p>"Exactly. And do whatever else you want while there. If you want to get out into the alley, you should coordinate yourself with the others so you don't run around twice. And say that you just exchanged money there, not that you accessed any vault. Since you call yourself Sukehiro now, it will be believable that the Goblins wouldn't suggest that you access your vaults."</p>
      <p>"A well thought out plan Severus. I suggest that after we arrive at Diagon Alley, we directly head to Gringotts to 'exchange currency', Captain Yami will inform the Goblins of our arrival so they don't make a fuss about a double appearing. Then Grey switches with the Captain and she and Finral can come back, while the Captain, Vanessa, and I explore. Maybe at some point, Finral can come with anyone who wants to see it too."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, sure we can do that. Not like it's going to work because some shit's going to happen that will fuck everything up."</p>
      <p>"A very realistic opinion Captain, if I may say so."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, Quidditch. Honestly, I haven't found a crossover yet where they play Quidditch. Why? With Anime logic and powers this is going to be funny as hell. Two of them aren't even using brooms and Yami will not use a bat, I can say that much. And if anyone wants to say it's against Quidditch rules to not use proper equipment, Fuck those rules.</p><p>The chapter is a bit on the short side but Meh. Next time is Diagon Alley time. And Goblins.</p><p>I am debating if I should make Asta a Beater or a Keeper. I am leaning towards Keeper but I'm not sure yet.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed.</p><p>-Zimzimgar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Daily Life of the Bulls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some shenanigans of what the Bulls are up to while Yami, Vanessa, Grey, Bartholomew, and Snape are out getting Money and doing their thing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6 - Daily Life of the Bulls</strong>
</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>They were currently waiting for Finral to open the portal for them to get to London. It had been so long since he had seen anything outside of Hogwarts.</p>
  <p>But he wondered what the rest of the Squad was doing while they were out of the castle?</p>
  <p>Probably have fun and be a massive headache for the old Goat. He couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>That ginger kid really had been a pain in his ass. He may be the Twins brother but still. Where did he gain the illusion that he was the Captain's best friend? He was pretty sure the Captain didn't do friends, he just wasn't the type.</p>
  <p>Eventually, he had just shoved him out of the way. But now he needed a place to hide the wand, that he had lifted off of him.</p>
  <p>He paced in the corridor while ignoring the tapestry of some ugly green things trying to dance. He needed a place to hide this stick, preferably somewhere the idiot wouldn't find it.</p>
  <p>The sudden shift in the air behind him was almost unnoticeable. There on the blank wall was now a door. He cautiously approached it. It didn't look trapped, either normally or with magic.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Damn it. Whoever pulled them here better hope he never found them. He had just been talking with Marie when it happened. The only indication that something had happened had been the shaking of the base and the sudden disappearance of the connection to Marie's mirror.</p>
  <p>If he ever got his hands on whoever was responsible they'd pay. He had been away on longer missions before, where he couldn't talk to Marie. But he'd always been able to tell her. And now she had just watched him disappear, she must be worried sick about him. Or worse, what if she thought he didn't care about her anymore.</p>
  <p>No, he couldn't think that. Marie was his everything.</p>
  <p>Entering a random room he saw tables and chairs stacked against the walls and a large object hidden under a piece of cloth. He could feel the magic leaking from it, it felt somewhat similar to his mirrors.</p>
  <p>Approaching it he pulled the cloth away revealing a large mirror, with some inscription on its frame. But his gaze was immediately captured by the sight of Marie. His little sister just stood there, a huge smile on her face, as if she was the happiest person in the world. Something only she deserved.</p>
  <p>This mirror dared to imitate his sister? Before he had realized he had summoned his mirrors and his Grimoire was floating beside him. As much as he wanted to see Marie, he wanted to see the real her, not some cheap imitation, because any imitation of her was cheap.</p>
  <p>As his mirrors blasted apart the offender a small part of it fell onto his open grimoire and he watched a new spell appearing in it.</p>
  <p>"Erised fo Noitcelfer?"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>She couldn't believe it. These people called themselves master cooks? Unforgivable.</p>
  <p>Their quality was not high enough to even approach that level. So she had taken to come here every day, to make sure that they got to that level. But also to broaden their repertoire and hers.</p>
  <p>A master cook never knew enough recipes.</p>
  <p>"Tipsy, you need to flip that steak. Pakdy, lower the temperature in the oven by a few degrees. Pinpy, don't stir that stew so much. Deemey, that needs more salt. Vaddy, the noodles are almost done. Skelpy, the pieces need to be smaller."</p>
  <p>A chorus of affirmatives was echoed by the ecstatic house-elves. Not only were they taught how to improve their cooking but also new recipes. This was a dream come true for them. And Mistress Charmy even ate it all, so nothing was wasted and they always were told what to do to improve.</p>
  <p>"Let's cook the most delicious things ever. LAAA!"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Why were they running from him? He just wanted to make friends. But they always ran for some reason. Since this was a different world he had hoped it wasn't the case, but the moment he had approached them they had seemed scared, and when he had started talking they had run like he was trying to kill them.</p>
  <p>Maybe he should just go back to the base. There he knew he had friends that cared about him and would talk with him.</p>
  <p>With slouched shoulders, he turned around and made his way back. After a few corridors, he found a book lying on the floor. Someone had etched a word on its cover. He hadn't gotten around to learning the alphabet of this world yet.</p>
  <p>He should return this to whoever it belonged to. Maybe they would be grateful and wouldn't run away.</p>
  <p>"Excuse me?"</p>
  <p>Turning around he saw a blonde girl approaching him. Dangling from her ears were earrings that looked like radishes and she had a necklace of corks. He immediately recognized the care both things had been crafted with. He would know with his collection of dolls of his friends.</p>
  <p>"Oh, you found my book. Thank you. Would you mind helping me find my other things?"</p>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>YES. Finally, he had found a way to fly. Now he only needed to train to do it reliably. The others expected it from him for the match. And it was just so much fun. And he could show Yuno that he wasn't better than him since he could fly without a broom.</p>
  <p>Just trying it on the pitch wasn't enough. He needed real training. Which was why he was here in front of the forest. He would race through it while avoiding the trees. That way he would learn control and speed at the same time and additionally train his reflexes and Ki.</p>
  <p>On top of that, the people here said there were dangerous creatures here in this forest. So he would also be able to train to fight while flying his sword.</p>
  <p>Jumping on his sword he rocketed into the forest. He managed to dodge three trees before a branch knocked him off. Calling his sword back to him he repeated the procedure, several times, but he never got past four trees, before he was knocked off.</p>
  <p>Maybe he needed to train to fly curves first. So he'd just fly in a circle that he would make tighter while he flew. That way he'd learn to do curves but would also build up his endurance. If he got the hang of it, he'd start changing from clockwise to counter-clockwise at random times to learn rapid curves.</p>
  <p>Yes, this was going to be good training.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Who do you think you are? Don't you know who I am?"</p>
  <p>"Why would I know the name of some unimportant little boy. You should watch your tone with me."</p>
  <p>"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You'd do well to remember it, my father has tremendous influence in the government."</p>
  <p>"Hmph. I do not care about your government. You better watch what you say, boy. I am royalty."</p>
  <p>Neither of the two noticed the crowd that had gathered around them, watching the spectacle with fascination. Something like this had never occurred before.</p>
  <p>"Didn't you listen? I am Draco Malfoy. Heir to the noble house of Malfoy and Heir apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."</p>
  <p>"I do not care for some small Noble since I am royalty. And why would I care about you being the Heir apparent of some Family? You have no influence over them. So go do your homework or whatever it is you need to be doing instead of wasting my time."</p>
  <p>"At least I know how to be polite and introduce myself."</p>
  <p>"If you must know. I am Noelle Silva 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight. Second Daughter of the Royal House of Silva. Daughter of Acier Silva the 'Steel War Princess'."</p>
  <p>Someone had managed to get popcorn to sell and was earning himself quite a sum of money as this little interaction continued.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>He needed to get stronger. Yami Sir had already developed a new spell in the time they had been here. If he didn't up his training he would never become as tough as him.</p>
  <p>Even Asta had already surpassed him. He had fought and killed a devil after he had broken the spells on countless elves, and before that, he had been part of an infiltration mission in the headquarters of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. All without a pause.</p>
  <p>He had even saved his village from an elf, discovering the power of his new sword. How could he catch up to something so manly?</p>
  <p>His flames needed to become even hotter and his explosions bigger. He startled as he noticed an immense flaw in his magic. Apart from his one binding spell, he only had offensive spells. He had no way to protect innocents from direct attacks, which was just about the toughest thing you could do.</p>
  <p>That was what he needed to get if he wanted to catch up to Asta and get anywhere near Captain Yami. A way to protect his squad and innocents from the spells of others.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>This was so boring. The Captain was out of the Castle and Magna didn't want to fight, saying he needed to train his magic. Maybe he will be stronger in their next fight, but still. He was so bored.</p>
  <p>And he couldn't even properly find the strongest magic user here because the magic in the air messed with his mana sensory.</p>
  <p>Maybe he could annoy some random guy into a fight. That blonde with the cane looked like he had a way too high opinion of himself. Maybe if he stole the cane something fun would happen.</p>
  <p>Creating his Thunder God's Boots around his feet he dashed towards the man.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>It had been some time since his friends had all been out the last time. But it gave him the opportunity to properly clean again, even open the windows to get fresh air in again. It was nice just cleaning again, especially now that he could easily be around his friends.</p>
  <p>Opening another window, he noticed something small lying on the window sill. It was barely bigger than one of Magna's small Fireballs but looked incredibly fluffy.</p>
  <p>Picking it up he noticed the faint heartbeat. Turning it over in his hand the fluffy ball was revealed to be a tiny owl. It was just adorable.</p>
  <p>"Leeet's geeet yoouu sooome waaateer."</p>
  <p>The owl perked up at him and gave a hoot that almost sounded grateful. How could someone leave this adorable thing just somewhere? He would have to ask Hagrid about tips on taking care of it because he wouldn't give it away. Not after its previous owner seemingly starved it before they threw the adorable thing out.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Why had Asta run out to the forest at the first light of day after eating? Why did he have to be such a training freak when his head was so comfortable. Now she needed to look for another person with such comfortable hair.</p>
  <p>She had helped Finral translating the alphabet and just wanted a bit of time to relax, was that really too much to ask of that training obsessed hardhead? So now she was flying over the area outside the castle looking for someone with good hair.</p>
  <p>There! That bushy brown hair looked good, it was worth a try. Swooping down she took a seat on the girl's head. Yes, this was good. The girl didn't even notice her as she tried to get a ginger boy to leave her alone, while he whined about losing his wand and that his tiny owl was so useless and he wanted a new one.</p>
  <p>Maybe she should help the girl out in exchange for sitting on her head. Apart from Asta, picking at people's heads had always gotten them to leave. It was the least she could do if the girl let her stay on her bushy soft head.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Yes, he was sure they would be having fun. It was just the way they were. Joining them had been a brilliant decision. And Vanessa had even allowed him to watch her memories of some fun things they had done and some fights.</p>
  <p>He wouldn't regret this. Finally, he would get to see new sights, meet people and interact with them for longer than a few minutes at best. He was free.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyooo,</p><p>Small interlude chapter showing what the rest of the Bulls are doing during the next chapter.</p><p>The consequences of this will be brought up. It's probably not too hard to guess what Gauche's new spell can do, but I already have plans on how to evolve it. I also already know what Magna's new spell will be once he develops it, it's going to keep with the Baseball theme, that's all I'm going to say.</p><p>Next chapter is also already in the works and will be Diagon Alley and all that like promised last time. But just wanted to do this because I had some random ideas that I wanted to incorporate.</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed.</p><p>-Zimzimgar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>